Love Found Within Darkness
by The Spork Lady
Summary: Iggy love story, not very long chapters, M rated just in case
1. Blossoming Love

Fang

It's been five years since we destroyed Itex, Max died a few weeks ago after we took in a new member of the flock. Whether the new member is really a girl or not, we are unsure. Her name is Raven, she has black hair, weighs the least of the whole flock, but has a nearly 20-foot wingspan. Raven is really nice, she gets along great with Iggy, and I know he loves her, she's so sweet to him. She's a great leader like Max was, but she's……………..darker, like she's hiding something, like she's been through more then the rest of us. I don't doubt that she has, but I just don't trust her…

"Fang! You moron!" I hear her yelling at me from where she, and Iggy, are sitting, "you got me pregnant! How dare you!"

I look over at her with a shocked face, then realize immediately from her laughter it's a joke. I frown, and walk away. I growl as she comes up beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder, or at least best she can being about a foot shorter. "C'mon, Fang, it was a joke. Are you still sulking over Max? I miss her too, but we can't change the past." I glare over at her slightly, then walk off, leaving her to go back to Iggy.

Raven

As I go back to Iggy I grin widely, "Mission accomplished" I tell him, my voice calm, but having a dark property to it. I lean against him, "Iggy?""Hm?" he answers, turning his sightless eyes to face me.

"Do you want to be able to see again?" I look up into his eyes, knowing he senses my grin is gone.

"Of course" he sighs.

"I can make you see again, you just need to come with me" I say as I stand up, taking his hand to lead him away from the camp in the cemetery where Max was buried.

Iggy

I easily hide my excitement at maybe having a chance to see again. I have something to tell all you readers, I'm falling in love with Raven, she joined the flock about two months ago, she doesn't know I love her, of course. I stay close to her as she leads me away from camp…


	2. Sight Returned, Fangs Departure

Iggy

As Raven stops, I notice we're in a building. She starts walking again, and I follow quickly, she leads me to what I think is a room with a bed. Raven leads me to the bed and I lay down…

Raven

"Sleep, Iggy, when you wake you will be able to see" I smile at him as he nods, and falls quickly into a deep, relaxed sleep….

Iggy

I blink as I wake, wincing at the bright, harsh lights over me……..wait, lights? I sit up, and look around to see Raven coming out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel provided by the hospital.

"Oh, your awake, so, how're your eyes feeling?" She smiles at me, and I blush.

"I can see…" I whisper, closing my eyes, then opening them again to make sure I'm not dreaming.

Meanwhile back at camp

Nudge and Fang are panicking, Angel's crying, Total is trying to calm Angel, and Gazzy is asleep. After a while Nudge sees Raven and Iggy walking towards them, both of them deep in conversation. Nudge runs over to them, hugging both of them tightly, "We were so worried! We thought you were taken by the school!" She sobs into Raven's shirt as raven strokes her hair.

"Shhhhh, Nudge, Nudge, it's okay, look at Iggy's eyes" She whispers softly to Nudge. As nudge looks up at Iggy she nearly faints, but screams instead. And hugs Iggy tightly, squealing "YOU CAN SEE! YOU CAN SEE!" causing fang and Angel to run over.

"He can…….what?" Fang asks as he looks down at Raven, eye brow raised."You heard her, he can see" She answers. Then turning to me, she spreads her wings, "what color are my wings and hair, Iggy?"

"They're black, the color of the starless sky on a new moon" I answer, grinning widely.

Fang

God, I think, he can see, Max would've been so happy. Suddenly I hear a voice echoing in my head, it's Max's voice. "I am happy, Fang." _Where are you? _"I'm not sure, but it's so beautiful!" _I thought you were dead. "_I-I think I am…" _I miss you. We ALL miss you. _"Then can you come up here with me? So we can fly together once again?" _I will, I'll see you soon, Max._ I look around at the others, then take off, and fly away…


	3. A Death and Further Mourning

Fang

I fly to our old house in the mountains, and go to my old room there. I take a small razor blade out from under my pillow, and run it down along the main artery in my upper left arm, watching as a thin line of blood follows. I repeat this for my right arm, then I wait…

Raven

As I look around I notice Fang missing, I mutter 'shit' under my breath and take off. "I'll be right back! Iggy watch the kids!" I fly around in circles around the cemetery before flying towards the mountains, I see an old house there, and fly in through a window. I run all over the house calling Fang, and I finally find him lying peacefully on a bed in an old room, blood flowing out of his wrists. I run to get towels from the bathroom, then return to see Fang with his eyes open. "Damn it Fang! You MORON!" I yell at him as I press the towels to his wrists.

"N-no, Raven, stop" he murmurs as he sees me "I want to be with Max again…"

"I will not let you die! What example would th-" I am cut off as his lips press to mine, my eyes go wide, and I look down when he pulls away. "Oh…"

I look at him with tear-filled eyes as he weakly smiles at me and pushes the towels away. "Raven, I want to be with Max again" he repeats his earlier words, as if it explains everything. I only silently nod, and watch him as he dies. "take good care of the Flock for me and Max." I nod. "Protect them, treat them like your own children." I nod again, and kiss his lips one more time as his eyes close. "I promise, Fang, good bye."

I leave the house, and fly back to the others, "Iggy, I……..I need to talk to you…" I mutter as he comes over, we walk away from listening distance of the kids, "F-fang killed himself, I-I couldn't save him…" I murmur as I start crying, he holds me tightly to his chest, trying to calm me.

"Shhhhh, it's not your fault, Raven," he whispers to me. I only cry more, Nudge, Gazzy, and angel come over to hug me, I turn around to face them and I gather them up in my arms, Iggy wrapping his arms around us from behind me.

Iggy

Yeah, I'm sad that Fang is gone, but at least I know he's happy now, he's with Max. I bury my face in the back of Raven's neck as I start to cry, I hear Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge start crying two after I hear Angel say something to Raven…


	4. Lost and Found

Iggy 

It's been thirteen days since Fang died, Raven's disappeared, and we've been looking for her with barely any sleep. I am really worried, what if the school got her? Suddenly I hear Angel say something to me, I look over at her. "what did you say, Angel?" 

"I found Raven, she's scared, she's in a cage, she doesn't know where she is" She repeats. "let me lead" I nod, and let her take the front, we all follow her to a building looking a lot like the school. We burst in, following angel to the room where Raven in, I go in, and open Raven's cage, taking her limp body out of the cage, and carrying her out as we take off again, flying away quickly. 

RavenI wake when I realize I'm being carried, then I smell a familiar scent. Iggy. I smile slightly, but it disappears quickly when I realize I can't see. I start to panic. "Iggy? Iggy?!" I sense him looking down at me. "I can't see! I'm……….I'm……." I start crying extremely hard, my whole body shaking with my sobs. I feel his strong arms around me, and I relax slowly. 

Iggy

I feel her fall asleep as we land near an old house, I walk in and to a bedroom, laying Raven on the bed, careful of her wings. I sit by her bed, thinking. I hear her awaken, and I look over at her. "Are you okay, Raven?" She shakes her head, and I frown, worried. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my lap. "I'm sorry for not protecting you." I sigh. 

_flashback_

_Under two weeks ago, after the night Fang died, we were all asleep except for Raven, who had taken watch duty for the night. When I woke the next morning she was gone, blood was splattered everywhere. _

_end flashback_

_sorry for it being so short, not good with writing long chaps _


	5. One Eraser, Two bird kids, and The End

Iggy

It's been five more years, we haven't gotten Raven's sight back, Gazzy was killed in an explosion, and Angel got her wings cut off(don't ask how). Me, and Nudge are normal, except the fact that we have to take care of me and Raven's child. God, I still love her, and I still feel bad for not protecting her before. Nudge is pregnant, and she is married to a good eraser named Pierce. He's a sweet boy, he would never hurt any of us. Nudge has always been like a daughter to me and Raven, at least until our real daughter came along. Nudge and Pierce are so helpful, Pierce carries Angel when we're flying, and I carry my baby.

An old friend once told me that love is the light at end of the dark tunnel of life. It turned out true. We still miss Fang, and Max, of course. But enough updates, lets get to the present.

Today we are flying, Nudge staying close to me, Pierce, and Raven, today was her due date. Suddenly I hear her scream and start falling, me and Raven dive down and catch her. "Everybody! Land now!" I yell, we land in a warm cave, and I lay her down on a thin but comfortable mattress we had been carrying with us. Angel and raven go to get water and blankets.

Pierce gets Nudge changed into a way too big gown we had used with Raven, and lays her back down again, holding her legs up for me. Angel and Raven get back with the blankets and water. They set the stuff near me. Both of them choose a side of nudge to sit on, taking one hand each. Nudge screams even louder then before. "Okay, Nudge, start pushing and it will be over soon" I say calmly to her, and soon enough the baby is all he way out, I wash it, then wrap it up and give him to Pierce. "It's a boy" I sigh.

Nudge had fallen asleep. Pierce was sitting next to her, and both raven and Nudge had broken hands and are crying. Well, this is the end of our story. All I can say now is that we really did live happily ever after.

I might write a sequel if I get enough requests, so good bye, my readers, until next time


End file.
